


deep beneath facades, there's nothing to hold

by treckett (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, and i was like ....good shit yep sign me the fuck up, i mainly wrote this when i was thinking abt josh in a uniform, im in the joshler hell pit and im not coming out of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/treckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh wasn't the best at his job, and neither was Tyler</p><p>or</p><p>I dont know what im doing and this is the cop au that shouldnt have been written</p>
            </blockquote>





	deep beneath facades, there's nothing to hold

**Author's Note:**

> this is in a folder called "JOSHLER TRASH" so that says a lot abt me. uh, all mistakes are my fault so please yell @ me in the comments.

Josh didn’t hate his job, but he didn’t love it either. Most of the time, he was the cop who went to the noise complaints, or minor disruptions. He was thankful he never had to do the serious cased, he may have been a cop, but he still had a heart and a weak stomach. He'd been told to be a cop, you had to toughen up, grow thick skin, but Josh was still human after all.

The first time Josh saw Tyler, it was in a cop car pulling up to the station. He looked scared, but then again, who didn’t look scared in while sitting in the back of a cop car. When the cop, Trevor, pulled Tyler out of the back, he looked like he'd been crying. He didn’t look any older than 18, and he looked like he hadn't eaten in months. He had bruises on his arms, and a cut here and there.

"He's not handcuffed, so that probably means he's not in big trouble." Josh thought.

"I just wanna go home." Tyler whimpered, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. His hands were shaking but every other part of him was stiff.

"We're just here to interview you, you can go home very soon, okay?" Trevor asked, not really expecting a response. Tyler faced the ground once again as he was lead off to the back of the building.

"What's up with him?" Josh wondered, but nobody answered. Josh was soon called for backup, but the boy didn’t leave his thoughts.

The second time Josh saw Tyler, he was off duty. He was in his car, on his way home, and he saw something he probably shouldn't of. Somebody had Tyler pinned against a wall, their hands around his neck. He quietly got out of his car, even though he was off duty, he still had responsibility as a cop to take care of this. 

"I will tell your whole family, is that what you want?" He was hissing at Tyler. When Tyler noticed Josh's presence, he sent him a look that screamed _Please help me._

"Is there a problem here?" Josh asked, scaring the other boy, causing him to let Tyler hit the ground. He ran before Josh could say anything else, but Josh was more concerned for Tyler.

"Hey, are you alright? What happened just then?" Josh asked softly, slowly approaching Tyler. He wanted to keep Tyler relatively calm, he'd trained for this. Tyler had shuffled back onto his feet and rushed at Josh, pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you so much, I was so scared." Tyler said, his speech starting to stutter as he started to cry. Josh held Tyler as his body shook, trying to give as much support as possible.

"Do you need a ride home?" Josh pondered, breaking the silence that had begun to settle.

"Yes, please." Tyler whispered, his voice slightly hoarse from crying. 

"Just tell me where you live and we'll be on our way." Josh replied, giving Tyler a small smile, hopefully to make him feel comfortable. Tyler mustered one back, which made things okay, for now.

As Josh pulled up to Tyler's house, the sun was starting to set.

"Thank you for this, sorry for taking time out of your day." Tyler apologized.

"It's totally fine, don't worry about it. Oh, and I didn't catch your name." Josh commented, glancing as Tyler started to get out of the car.

"My name's Tyler, hopefully I'll see you around, or something." Tyler replied, shutting the car door. AS he drove down the road, his thoughts shifting back to Tyler.

"Yeah," He said, to nobody in particular, "hopefully I will see you around."


End file.
